


A bit closer than required

by boxofwonder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, don't look at me, i didn't even ship them before imaginethehaikyuukids posted all those adorable imagines, that blog ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe a talk with his grandpa will help Ukai gain some peace of mind concerning a certain sensei that causes him headaches lately.<br/>(It was actually a terrible idea on Ukai's part.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A bit closer than required

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what happens if you mix most Ukai/Takeda prompts on imaginethehaikyuukids and the fact that Ukai's current concern are his parents who insist he should get married.  
> /rolls off into the sunset

The chairs they've settled into creak with every small shift, joining the concert of cicadas in the lazy heat of the late afternoon. The sensation of gravel digging into his bare feet is as pleasant as the soft breeze that will come up from time to time. Shop is closed early today, and for once, even Karasuno has decided to rest. As much as he's grown to like the boys and as refreshing as it can be to be around people who believe that the future can hold anything for them if they chase it with all their might - today Ukai is grateful for the peace. 

And hey, he can't let gramps hang out here by himself. It's a good thing, leaning back next to him in companionable silence, a cool bottle of beer in hand.

But there's something on his mind, something more annoying than the mosquitos in the air he occasionally has to swat away from his arms or legs. He works his feet into the ground, wondering if he should talk about the thoughts that have been buzzing around in his brain for a while.  
His mouth kind of decides on its own. 

"Hey, Gramps." 

"Mmmh?" 

Silence. A drip of condensed water runs down the side of his bottle. No going back now, the old man won't let him get away with anything like that. You gotta have guts if you don't wanna get flung around by him. 

"You know how my folks keep telling me to get married?" 

Gramps barks that kind of laugh that never lost its effectivity in making him feel embarrassed. 

"They never shut up about it." 

"Yeah", Ukai admits with a sour expression and takes a swig from his bottle. A bit more alcohol in his system would maybe make this more sufferable. Is he really about to talk about this? "You know, I don't even wanna marry and have kids and all that stuff." It's not like he doesn't have decades to settle for stuff like that. Besides, he kind of adopted the whole bunch of Karasuno boys. Not that he's some kind of lame dad. More like the cool uncle. 

Gramps just chuckles again, as if there's an inside joke between him and the world Ukai couldn't possibly understand before he had lived that long and seen that much.

"Someday a girl will come along and knock you off your feet and wrap you around her finger." 

The old guy says in the same tone one would use if they said that winter would come again - something inevitable no sane person would ever question.  
Ukai is not a sane person. 

"Yeah, alright, but - how would ya know?" 

He bites his tongue a bit too late and takes another swig of beer so fast, he knocks the glass against his teeth.  
Ukai's bad at this kind of stuff, never been the kind of guy to wish for wife and kids or anything like that. To be honest, he'd just keep dodging that whole marriage bullet, let it go in one ear and out the other, no harm done. 

But ever since he had fixed Takeda's glasses and tie before the man would hurry to class disheveled like that ... well, yeah. Things have been a whole of a lot more confusing. Ukai felt kind of ... _married_ lately. And how does that even work?! 

"You mean how you'd know that you're in love?" 

Why does Gramps sound so damn amused? This isn't something to have a good laugh over, this is a horrible mess and Ukai wants to abort this entire thing. And anyway ... love's a big word. He scratches a mosquito bite on his calf with the side of his foot and very pointedly doesn't look at the old man. Only shrugs. Shrugs are guaranteed to save at least some dignity. 

"Well, that's easy. Don't ever let 'em tell you that looks matter, kiddo. You know when you adore _her_ , not her ass." There's a pause, before Gramps looks over at him, his eyes much too watchful. "Somebody coming to mind?" 

 

_"It's alright, ya know, just go ahead home. I can wrap things up here."_

_Takeda looks at him as if he'd just suggested he should give up on supporting the volleyball club. Well, okay, he'd look a lot more offended then, not just confused._

_"But it'll take less time when we do it together."_

_"Yeah, but -" Ugh, this feels kind of awkward. Ukai scratches the back of his neck. "I mean, I don't have anybody waiting at home for me anyway. Don't make your girlfriend wait on you or something."_

_Is it a girlfriend? Maybe it's a wife. Ukai never found a reason or a moment to ask between all the discussions about techniques, rules and all the organisatory stuff they gotta deal with. Seems a bit dumb in retrospect._

_If anything, Takeda looks even more confused. His eyes are ridiculously big like that. It's probably the glasses._

_"A girlfriend? No, I - I'm single. Why would you think -"_

_Huh?! Is he for real? But his dress shirts are free of wrinkles (at least at the beginning of the day) and he brings a homemade lunch with him everyday. Isn't that the kind of thing only people can afford who have somebody looking after them? Then again, Takeda_ is _a teacher and should be a good example and all. It's still weird, though. He seems like a person suited for that whole marriage and relationship business, hard working and earnest as he is._

_So, really, Ukai just can't help it when he blurts: "You're kidding."_

_That seems to hit a nerve. Takeda hunches his shoulders and pushes up his glasses in the way Ukai has come to learn means he's flustered._

_"Well, no. It's ... no big deal. I'm an average guy, I don't have many qualities somebody would be interested in."_

_Ukai stops dead and stares at him. He means that, doesn't he? Repeats it like a lesson he's taught so many times it settled in his bones. He's actually convinced that he's nothing more than average and there's a reason he's single. If it wasn't so fucking frustrating and sad, Ukai would laugh. What an idiot. It's not his fault people are too dumb to notice him._

_"What are you talking about! Look at you! You're persistent, you fight for the things that are important to you. And you're incredibly loyal. Passionate, too. And look how fast of a learner you are. Didn't know jackshit about volleyball in the beginning, and here you are now. Seriously, don't put yourself down like that."_

_Takeda looks at him with his mouth slightly agape, cheeks flushed. Then he makes a small noise and covers his mouth with his hand, but the crinkles around his eyes give his wide smile away. He looks nothing short of fucking adorable like that._

_"Th-thank you."_

 

"... maybe." 

He mutters that into the bottle at his mouth. Who is he kidding? That's not a damn maybe. Just thinking about that expression on Takeda's face again gets his heart to do all kind of weird things. And he'd meant all of that. What's there not to like about that ridiculous, passionate guy with his dumb smile and the tendency to get his clothes in disarray during practice? Even though he's only on the sideline. That's a goddamn talent right there. 

Gramps chuckles. 

"So that's a yes. That would have to be a strong willed girl, to put up with you. Does she keep you in check? It's not the right one if she lets your idiocy slide." 

 

_"What the HELL did ya say about my boys, huh?!"_

_Ukai pushes his sleeves up, curls his hands into fists. He hasn't punched anybody in a while, but boy is he about to change that. Nobody fucking gets to say things like that to his face and get away without a broken nose and a black eye. Maybe some less teeth. He can put 'em on a necklace and dangle them in front of the next asshole who thinks he won't regret and pay for insulting his boys._

_"Ukai-kun!" The words brush the angry aura around him and burn to coals instantly, not fazing him. There's nothing but his one, simple goal: having the other coach in for a world of pain._

_"Oh, should I be scared? I'm gonna say it again if ya wanna~"_

_Ukai steps forward with a cry of outrage, fist behind his head to take the swing, when suddenly arms wrap across his chest and around his waist. The anger seeps out of his body the moment he can feel Takeda's breath on his neck._

_"Ukai-kun, please don't."_

_His hand drops to his side, the tension leaves his body as his cheeks heat up. It doesn't help that the fucking bastard who insulted his team witnesses all of this, but Ukai stopped caring with Takeda so close. Takeda matters much more. Right now he seems to be all that matters._

_"I ... I'm sorry", Ukai says weakly._

_"It's okay, but please don't pick fights like that. I'm mad, too."_

_Sensei lets go of him slowly, and steps next to him. When Ukai looks to the side, his breath actually hitches in his throat as he sees the expression on Takeda's face. There's a kind of boiling rage that might just be more terrifying than direct, loud anger could ever be as he glares at the other man. Ukai hadn't actually been aware that he could ... look like this. At all. Damn._

_"This guy is not worth it."_

_Takeda's tone is cold and sharp, with the boiling rage just below the surface adding a kind of growl that is just the right amount of menacing. It's ... really hot. Holy hell. And just like that, Takeda turns on his heel without a glance back, and tugs lightly on Ukai's sleeve._

_"Come on, let's go."_

_Ukai blinks and follows him blindly._

 

"... y-yeah ..." 

By now, he can't even pretend the heat on his face is caused by the sun. Nah, that's 100% pure embarrassment he's brought on himself. The bottle is empty now, no way to counter the embarrassment with another sip, so he starts picking at the label. 

"Then she's a catch, when she can put up with you", Gramps dead-pans. 

"Oi, I'm not that bad!" 

"You're worse. So how about her, you think she sees something in you?" 

_He looks best like that, with his glasses askew and hair all rumpled, barely able to still stay awake. Ukai is kinda glad there's no need to fix it for him, their day jobs are over. All that's left is all the bonus work those kids are worth to them. Despite of the forming headache behind his temples caused by fatigue, Ukai kind of likes it, the comfortable silence and close proximity, getting to see Takeda at ease and all rumpled up from the day._

_What a persistent guy, still here despite of his constant yawning for the past hours. With another great yawn Takeda reaches his arms over his head, not bothering to cover his mouth or anything. Must be worse than for Ukai, even. Jeez, this guy is older than him, should Ukai really be the responsible one here?_

_"If ya ain't gonna go home on your own, I'll have to kick your ass out. Won't have you sleeping on my table, you need some proper rest, sensei."_

_Takeda smiles at him, all sleepy and his eyes with a shine to them from yawning, waving his hand dismissively._

_"No, no, it's all good. I'm going to go now. You take care of yourself, too, okay? You need the rest just as much as I do."_

_"Yeah, don't worry. I ain't that kind of a masochist, I'm not gonna kill myself over those boys."_

_Nah, he wouldn't go farther than giving a leg or something, probably. God damn it. When did they all creep their way into his heart like that anyway? That's why he hadn't wanted to coach anyone in the first place. It's all sensei's fault for roping him into it and riling him up with the Nekoma match. Then, suddenly, he was in to his neck and there was no way out anymore._

_Takeda laughs and raises his hand in a small wave at the door._

_"Alright, then, I'll see you! Good night, honey!"_

_It takes them both several moments in which they simply stare at each other, the ticking of the clock on the wall eerily loud. Takeda gasps and the colour basically shoots into his face as he starts waving his hands in front of him. (What's he trying to do, chase the words away?)_

_"I-I'm sorry! It's late! I wasn't thinking! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable! Good night!"_

_With that, he's gone. For some reason, all Ukai can think is: who said I was uncomfortable?_

_He's aware that he should probably have an entirely different reaction to it. And not a nagging sense of disappointment occupying some tiny piece of his mind until the moment he finally falls asleep._

 

Fuck. That's the bad part. He has no idea. What the heck would Takeda even see in him? Sure, there's the nickname, but that was more like an accident? And sometimes he'll get homemade food, but does that really mean something? He has no idea how this romance stuff works. It's not like this is some high school confession with a yes or no answer. That's the worst part: he _cares_ about Takeda. Screwing up isn't an option. 

And all he established in this damn talk is that he's got it bad for a guy who doesn't like him back. Fucking figures. 

He should have just stayed away from all this stuff. Shouldn't even have answered the phone when Takeda called over and over again. Should have just chased him away when he came back in person, the determination in his eyes and posture battling nervousness and refusing to back down. Brave, stubborn sensei. 

Gramps starts laughing the kind of hoarse, barking laugh that has people on edge wondering if he'll start choking on it any second, but he never does, he's too stubborn for that.

"Oh, my, isn't youth a great thing?" 

By now, Ukai has peeled most of the paper wrapping off the bottle, the tiny pieces scattered everywhere across his shirt. This is so fucking embarassing, he wants to either bang his head against a concrete wall or take a dive straight into an open hole in the ground and pop up somewhere on the other half of the world. Never to be seen again by anyone he knows. Tragic thing, disappearing like that. Happened to the best of them. 

Gramps keeps laughing, even when he gets up and pats him on the shoulder. 

"I don't even know where you got yourself a girl when you literally only ever hang out in the shop or at the gym, but don't you worry, kiddo, things like that will work out on their own." 

With that, he goes back into the house and Ukai slumps further into his chair with a groan. He doesn't believe him. 

 

(He does, a week later, when Takeda goes up on his tip toes and kisses his knees to jelly and his brain to useless smudge between volleyball equipment, and Ukai feels like a damn teenager all over again.)

**Author's Note:**

> When Ukai Sr. figures out it's Takeda, he dead-pans "You could have done better."  
> Ukai is about to blow up at him, but realises last second that he said that to Takeda.


End file.
